An Angel Loves a Vampire
by psychovampire-Abraxas
Summary: UPDATE: ON HOLD! ON HOLD! Hikari joins Shido Tatsuhiko and his quest to destroy Nightbreeds, demons who hunger for blood and take over weakened human bodies. But what she didn't know was that Shido was a vampire. And she was bound to find out something about herself as well. OCxShido,Lemon later on. Nightwalker belongs to its rightful owner. I own the plot & OC. ON HOLD!
1. Prologue

Prologue

Hikari Nakamura is a little girl in Kindergarten, with her dark brown hair and eyes she looked like an angel.. or so the people said to her parents. She didn't think herself that good looking; she thought that she looked like what she was supposed to. She didn't get it with adults and their commenting on how the children looked.

Pretty soon she was to turn 6 years old, and she was excited because she was getting older. She couldn't wait to grow up, do the things she wants to do and be who she wants to be. Of course she knew she would succeed if she would always have her guardian angel beside her, the one who came to her that one night some weeks ago.

For every night, Hikari would say a prayer for the heavens above before closing her eyes to sleep. And every morning when she got up she would feel a strange yet warm presence with her. At any free or play time at school, she would think or daydream about this essence that was welcoming.

Whenever she would space out, her classmates would have to snap her out of it. "Hikari? Are you okay?" they would ask. She would blink a few times and then reply,"Yeah, I'm fine," and then get back to whatever she was doing before the distracting thoughts flooded her mind.

When the evenings came, Hikari would do her routine for bedtime and then give her prayers by her bedside, asking for her and everyone to be safe. That was when she felt invisible warm and comforting arms wrap around her. She thought that she was dreaming it, but then felt them let her go and let her get under her covers.

She was about to close her eyes when she heard an soft voice say to her,"I am your guardian angel, Hikari. You'll always be safe, my little one if you keep on believing in me." The voice was fading, but the warm fuzzy feeling inside her only grew. When the angel disappeared, she welcomed slumber, a small smile on her face, and her heart glowed a gold light.

That was the angel's Soul Light that the divine being granted her to help her throughout her life.


	2. Chapter 1: Finding Home

**A/N: Sorry if all this seems out of place or something along the lines of being jumbled, and might have somethings wrong, but please bear with me. I'm really am trying my best because I don't have free time anymore.. or as much as I would like to have. It is past 2 in the morning and so this chapter may seem.. odd. Just a warning to readers.**

**Nightwalker anime belongs to Ayana Itsuki. The only thing I own is Hikari and the plot. I make no money whatsoever in my stories.**

Chapter 1

As the years passed, Hikari only grew to be a wonderful young lady. She was kind and graceful, and all that an angel should be. She was at a in between age, not a girl yet not a woman, she was a teenager in her second year in high school.

And that was when she met the one person whom she would call her best friend, Riho Yamazkai. Riho was a few odd years younger than Hikari but they got along after school, going shopping or walking side by side on their way home. And she was the opposite of Hikari, hyper and naïve.

They had met in a store, shopping for their mothers. One reached for an object and the other did so, too. Their hands touched and they said,"Sorry," at the same time. Riho then started a little conversation, hand behind her head in embarrassment and laughing, and Hikari joined in.

The two girls then started talking about their school and their lives. Both of them were fast friends before they could get to the check out. Walking down the sidewalks they chatted like they were old friends who hadn't seen each other in years.

From then on, they made a promise to be best friends forever. "Promise?" Hikari smiled and twisted her pinky with Riho's,"I promise."

"So, what do you want to be, Hikari?" the auburn haired girl asked her. Hikari twisted and twirled a lock of wavy dark hair and replied to her friends question,"Well, I'm not too sure, there has been many people telling me to be a dancer or a singer. But I think I want to be a.. writer or work somewhere in the police department." The younger girl smiled at her and said,"Those are perfect choices for you. I really liked the way you seem so.. so.. amazing when you dance. You seem to fly on air, on the clouds even."

"And the way you sing, I do swear that there is an angel singing in that voice. Just between you and me, I even seen boys glance your way." Riho snickered to her friend. She couldn't believe it. "Wow, really? Didn't think that they would."

Riho looked at Hikari like she was crazy. "Who wouldn't want someone like you? You're nice, smart, beautiful. I think that they would be throwing themselves at your feet for you." They laughed and carried on till they reached the Nakamura residence.

"Meet you after school at an ice cream shop?" Riho asked. "Yep." They said their goodbyes and parted for another day.

A couple of years had passed and Hikari had just now graduated her high school. In a month and a half she was going to be 19 and wanted to go further with her education. Riho had come from St. Michael Academy for girls just to congratulate her friend.

"I'm so happy for you. What do you plan to do now?" she asked in a sorrowful tone. Hikari said,"Hmm.. I guess I'll just have to go explore outside of Japan and see if they have anything for me. I've heard that there are a lot of things farther away from anyone's home. And.. well, just get a head start on my young adult life."

This was a dreadful evening, the last ever day to be together for a long while. Riho's brown eyes shined with threatening tears to fall as she asked Hikari,"When do you plan on leaving?" Hikari looked into the eyes of her younger friend and then sighed before replying,"In a few days. I want to be an early person so I'll know if I get what I want."

They were like sisters, they had realized that, and not standing the thoughts of being alone, or even thinking of Hikari's absence, Riho let the tears fall and she hugged her tightly. "I'm going to miss you. I don't know if you'll ever come back.." Her voice was cracking with the emotion inside her.

Hikari small smiled, even though she was sad inside, and hugged Riho back. "Don't worry, Riho. You'll make other friends, too. I won't be the only one you'll want to hang out with or just talk to." The girls didn't feel like going to sleep at all and so stayed up till past midnight.

Riho had to go home because her parents wanted her home. The departing sister friends said their good nights and then tried to let sleep take them over. Hikari never felt so scared or nervous in her life and so couldn't go to sleep immediately.

But then she felt that same warmth inside her heart that was there ever since she started her first years in school. The gold light inside her very soul was shimmering, telling her to have faith in the Angel and all will be well. Closing her eyes she concentrated on that Soul Light and felt peace and calmness entering her body and right down to the marrow of her bones.

_Alright, I'm going to keep believing because if I made it this far, I can do this._ Pitch black and silence filled her senses and she was asleep, the tiny pale gold light of her soul invisible but pouring out its presence.

Riho tried everything to try to sleep, but she kept thinking about the dreading day to come sooner than she thought. Hikari was the only friend who seemed like family to her and she was about to lose her. _But it isn't for eternity, is it? _she asked, wishing that someone would answer her question.

It was late before Riho could feel her eyes heavy with needed sleep. But it was a good thing that it was Friday some hours ago because she wouldn't feel like actually getting up out of bed. She let out a long sigh like breath and then her eyelids closed, enveloping her into a void of dark emptiness; a dreamless sleep.

That morning, Riho got a surprise. In her living room there sat Hikari, beaming at her with a smile and happy looking eyes. "Hikari! What are you doing here?" "I came here to pick you up. We're going to have a girl's day out.. and maybe a night out, too." Hikari said to her shocked friend.

Riho's eyes got big and sparkly, and she jumped and cheered for joy. The girls thought themselves ready and so went outside. They went to the mall to go look at some things that they wished they could have, mentally making a list of what to buy for gifts for each other.

This day was a whole lot better than any of the other days that they had spent. It was like they made a goal to go all over Kanagawa town and explore the many stores and other places that they might have never been to before. Of course there were some places that Hikari feared that she could sense some evil forces seeping out from wherever they were at.

Riho listened to Hikari explain why she felt that way and since this was the only time that they were going to hang out, she took her word for it and didn't argue. "Alright. You're older, so you must know best for your little sister, right?" Riho said. Hikari shook her head and liked the fact that she was like a big sister to Riho.

They were having so much fun that they didn't want to go home. The sun was going down and Hikari had more of her stuff to pack before going in a couple of days. Licking ice cream cones while walking home they chatted some more and made some little plans to try to stay in contact, like sending post cards or letters.

Home at last were the two and they put the days events into memory, not wanting to lose it, for who knows how long this friendship would be distant.

That day came, early in the morning around 6 A.M., and as they said one last and final farewell, they promised to keep in touch. "Promise?" Riho repeated the same thing they did when they first became close friends. Hikari done the same thing she did two years ago and had to board a plane before it left without her.

"Promise. I'll try my very best out there in the world as I hope that you will, too." Hikari waved at Riho and then walked through a door, never to be seen again. Sadly, Riho turned to walk out of the airport and made her way home to get ready for school. She was silent for the whole day and barely spoke when evening came, and she dreamed of Hikari coming back to Japan, but didn't know why?

About a year had passed and Hikari still couldn't find the right kind of job that payed so well. In a hotel room in America, she had newspapers and a small laptop computer researching about jobs for being an author or some other type of occupation in the Fine Arts. There were many different majors of studies in many colleges and universities, but many had some requirements that she didn't have yet.

"My god, what am I going to do?" she asked over and over, stress and frustration weighing down on her. Outside the window the dark velvet night curtain had fallen and she decided to put away her things for a rest from all of this 'new life.' Taking a warm shower and feeling fresh, she slipped into sheets and covers of the temporary bed and turned out the lamp light.

She exhaled a breath and then waited for the sandman to use his magic of slumber on her. The darkness that took over her vision then brightened to reveal a town that she had abandoned, her home. She saw Riho running toward her and felt herself running toward the girl, too.

The dream was like a rerun of many days that they had hanging out at shops and in the streets of Kanagawa. When night came, everyone was gone. Hikari found herself all alone in the dark streets underneath a street light pole, the light shining like a spot light on her.

She could feel a presence with her, but not like the presence she was familiar with. Before her sight, in the distance, there was a dark figure. It stayed in the shadows of an alleyway, keeping away from the light of the high moon.

She neared it slowly as if in a trance and then saw eyes that reminded her of a cats, golden and slitted. And the mouth revealed shiny and sharp canines. The figure looked like it belonged to a male, she was sure of it.

Suddenly she felt scared; stiff and paralyzed. What was it? Fear?

Was it fear that made her stay in place, or was it gazing into those eyes that made her this way?

The said male figure seemed to have floated toward her for she didn't see any sign of movement at all and felt warm fingers running over the pulse pumping in her neck and stopped at the crook of her neck and shoulder. He was a stranger, yet she felt aroused by him and his intentions, despite the warning alarms blaring. His face neared the side of her neck that his fingers had run across and she felt two sharp .. _fangs?_.. trying to pierce through her skin.

Hikari awoke with a start. She looked around and saw that she was still in the same place that she had fallen asleep at. Her hands went to her neck and didn't find nothing strange; no marks and no blood.

She realized that it was just a dream, but it felt so real. Her thoughts went back to Riho. Why was she dreaming so much about her and her hometown?

She searched for what certain things in a dream meant. The results from the internet told her that she was probably homesick. She thought that reasonable.

But what about the … vampire in the dream? She searched and it said it meant sensuality and seduction, or fear and death. _What does that have to do with me? _she questioned.

After thinking things through, she decided to go back home. She probably would be happier being in her beautiful homeland, being with her family and friends and things that she had entirely missed. And so using what money she gathered from working her butt off at jobs, she made an arrangement to go back to Kakagawa, Japan.


End file.
